Ultimate Crisis!
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Oh no." I groaned. "Kidnapped by Easter! I'll never live this down!" Amu's been kidnapped and Ikuto must save her before she is killed! AMUTO ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alley Cat Steal the Lock! (I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!)

Amu strutted down the hallway with her bag over her shoulder. She could smell that oversized alley cat somewhere close. What would he want at the jr. high other than to taunt her some after a long school day?

She sighed and walked on with an exasperated look on her face. Suddenly, Ran popped out of the Shugo Chara carrying case. Amu almost screamed in surprise when she whispered, "Amu-chan, I think I can see Yuru-kun over there."

AMU POV:

I let my heart slow from being startled and shoved Ran back into the Shugo case, snapping it shut. I sighed and stuck my free hand into my jacket's pocket. I went towards the door casually and as I walked across the school courtyard, I thought I'd actually get away without him seeing me. My hopes were smashed when I arrived at the school gates though.

"Yo!" said the midnight-blue-haired alley cat. "What do you want, Ikuto?" I asked. "I just wanted to visit Strawberry Head." he replied. "As if! What do you want for real? The Lock? Or are you here to tease me some more?" I said. "I guess we can't really make small talk when I'm the enemy, right? Too bad, I really was hoping I could have a talk before I stole the Lock that fits my Key." Ikuto said. Cat ears appeared on his head and a midnight-blue tail swung behind him.

"Wh-what are you doing, you idiot?!!!!" I shouted, waving my arms. "If we're going to battle, at least do it where no one can see my Chara Change! Here I'm 'Cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu! I can't just whip Ran out and change like you do with Yoru!" I shouted.

The cat ears and tail disappeared and he grabbed my arm, dragging me across the street. The alley was dark and Ikuto stepped into it, his ears appearing and his tail as well. He didn't fully change. I was still outside on the sidewalk.

He jumped up onto the roof that was high off the ground. I opened my Chara case and let Ran out, Miki and Suu coming out as well. "Ran! It's not safe to character change here. What should we do?" I asked, frantically watching Ikuto jump away from my reach on the roofs. +Anime sweat drop+

"Amu-chan! How about a Chara change?" Ran asked. I nodded. I began to run on the ground behind the trees planted on the sidewalk and Ran shouted, "Hop! Step!" And the moment she shouted, "Jump!" I soared into the air with wings on my shoes and on my sleeves.

I felt the wind rush over my face and I flew quickly. Things zipped past and I saw Ikuto. "IKUTO!!! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted.

Then, he smirked and jumped before I could get away and grabbed me by my arm in air. I felt flustered and turned scarlet. He looked at me for a long second and I realized that my change had failed and we were falling towards the concrete.

I, out of instinct or reflex, grabbed Ikuto and squeezed his uniform shirt, screaming on the way down. "Calm down, we're not going to hit the ground," he said calmly, flipping forward, suddenly holding me bridal style. He landed on a roof that was flat with a sigh. "What did you do that for?!" I scolded him.

"Aw, Amu, I thought for a second you cooled down." Ikuto said, standing up after I jumped up. "Ran! Character Transform now!" I said darkly. Ran jumped up. I held my hands over the Lock. "My own heart! Unlock!" I bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2 Amu Kidnapped

Chapter 2. Amu Kidnapped!! (STILL DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!)

"Character Change: Amulet Heart!" Ran and I said in unison. I soared through the air. "Come on, Ikuto! You want the Lock? Come and get it!" I said tauntingly.

He jumped up and reached for my chest where the Lock dangled on a chain. He clasped his hand around it and I shoved him away. He took the lock with him and I wasn't Amulet Heart anymore! I was falling! +Anime sweat bubble+

I fell towards the ground screaming. This was it! I was a goner for sure!

"Hinamori-san!" I heard Tadase's voice. "T-Tadase?!!" I called, confused. "Tsukyomi Ikuto!" he bellowed.

I suddenly felt something grab around my waist. "What the—?" I began to shout. I looked up and saw that a man in a black suit was suspended out from a helicopter and he clasped my waist. "Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted. The man wore black sun glasses and didn't answer me.

Then, to my worst nightmare, the side of the helicopter said in big, bold letters: **EASTER INC. **"Oh no." I groaned. "Kidnapped by Easter! I'll never live this down!"

Now, I did the only thing I could do, I struggled. It wasn't easy because he had a tight grip. I kicked him in the chin, causing him to release me. I reached for my Chara case and undid the belt. But, he grabbed me again, the case falling far below me. "NOOO!!!!" I shouted. "Shut up and be still!" the man barked. I felt my eyes form hot tears in them as Ran, Suu, and Miki fell towards the ground.

IKUTO POV:

I saw Amu falling and went to catch her, but then I saw that kiddy king Chara transform and come at me. "You IDIOT!!! Amu's going to fall!" I shouted, shoving him away. I looked up to see an Easter helicopter and my father's head worker, Karib, grab around Amu's waist and pull her to the door of it, the thing in Amu's hand falling.

"AMU!!" I shouted, jumping up and catching the Chara case. The helicopter was too high now. "Ikuto!!" Amu shouted, being dragged away by her waist and out of sight.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto! Where are they taking Hinamori-san?" the kiddy king asked. "I don't have time for you!" I said irritably, jumping up and away. _I have to find Amu! Who knows what they'll do to her! _


	3. Chapter 3 The Leader of Easter

Chapter 3. The Leader of Easter

AMU POV:

I screamed at Ikuto. I knew he'd not assist Easter in kidnapping me. I tried to get away but felt suddenly weak as I could be and started crying because I'd lost my beloved Charas.

The Lock! How can I live without it?! Face turns flush from crying I couldn't do anything. I felt so stupid! I'm so used to being the shining super hero and now I can't even save my own tail! Speaking of tail, where the hell was Ikuto when I needed him?!!

I felt a sting in my neck and fell back, out of it.

A deep voice awoke me. "Welcome, Hinamori Amu of the eighth grade. You've grown a lot since you've claimed the Lock, haven't you?" My eyes flew open. I was in the air, bound by some sort of straps that I didn't look at.

"You! You're Ikuto's step-father! Head of Easter, Sven!" I said stupidly. Of course I knew who he was! "You remembered me! What an honor for the Joker to know and remember my name!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. **((( Don't know Ikuto's step father's name, so just making it up!)))**

I was pissed. He was completely mocking me!! "I wouldn't struggle too much, Joker. Did you notice what you are bound with?" Sven said.

I looked at him taken aback. I then looked at my arms and legs and felt a stinging pain. My jacket was broken through and my wrists were tied to my elbows with thick, green vines with HUGE thorns sticking out and digging into my arms. Blood was leaking out and it hurt badly. My legs were bound as well by the same vines, all the way from my ankles to my thighs and blood covered them in streaks as well.

_All right, Amu. Don't move and you won't bleed to death. _I thought, giving the most evil look I'd ever given at Sven. He had brown hair and a wrinkled face slightly and wore a dark blue tuxedo. "Let me go! I don't have the Lock anymore!" I shouted.

"That's all right, Joker. We'll wait until you're almost dead and then you can give it to us." he said. I held in there for Ikuto's sake, but it hurt so badly.

IKUTO'S POV

I ran and ran as fast as I could until the tall business building stretched high above me. "Yoru! Character Change now!" I demanded. I was in my character transformation and the Humpty Luck began to glow in my hands.

"Ikuto look—nya!" Yoru said. It was shining all colors and I kept a tight hold of the Chara case as well. "Come on, Yoru! We've got to move now!" I said forcibly. I sped up and crashed through the front glass doors.

AMU POV:

An hour later, I was still bound with the vines. I had turned pale from my loss of blood and I was feeling rather queasy.

"Ah, Amu Hinamori. Always the stubborn one!" Sven said. "But we have ways to make you talk."

All of a sudden, the same kind of vines shot around my torso. A terrible feeling took over me. The vines squeezed, digging their over-sized thorns into my skin. They tightened and I wailed in pain as they did so.

"I'm telling you! I'll not hand over the Lock!" I shouted in my searing pain. It hurt so badly. Suddenly, I felt something make a _snap_ and my left arm's bone had shattered. I shouted in pain.

"Release her!" Sven said darkly, apparently annoyed at my refusing the Lock. I fell to the ground with a horrible pain. I forced myself to stand and face him. I held onto my shattered arm's shoulder and looked angrily at him.

"Don't look at me that way, little playing card!" he shouted, smacking me across the face. It stung and turned flush where he had slapped me.

Sven knocked me down and I wailed once in pain. He kicked me in the stomach and I gagged, throwing up. It hurt to breathe now. He picked me up by the collar and threw me against the wall. I shouted in pain again.

IKUTO POV:

I ran through hall after hall, floor after floor, room after room. No sign of Amu. I suddenly heard screaming and yelling. It sounded as though someone was being hurt badly. My eyes widened and I ran faster, following the sound with my cat ears. I was no longer a cat, but I had my ears and tail and Yoru flew along side my head.

AMU POV:

It hurt and I felt a searing, stabbing pain as I was thrown across the room. I landed hard and my body slid. I saw some black pants. I looked up with my face blank from pain and saw Ikuto staring down at me, horrified.

I tried to speak but, when I drew in air for talking, I coughed blood. I must have punctured a lung. I suddenly felt so bad and I wanted it to stop. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't talk. I was helpless. Sven came from behind and picked me up by my collar again. I couldn't handle any more pain! I wanted him to stop, but I only coughed blood again. Damn it! It hurt so much!!

He threw me against the floor and blood spilled out of my mouth. I tried breathing ever so slightly and I could if I was careful. I was now truly a goner.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and give me ideas! I will update again tomorrow, k? Your ideas keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4 Teasing Cat!

Chapter 4. Teasing Cat!

(Don't own Shugo Chara!)

IKUTO POV:

"A-Amu," I stammered out as I saw her look up at me. Before I could blink, Sven had heaved her up again and slammed her into the wall. Before she was thrown, she coughed blood.

"I'm becoming impatient, Joker!" Sven shouted in her face. Amu screamed in pain as blood fell from her stomach. She was bleeding terribly and I stood, shocked at the sight.

"Yoru! Chara change! My ears!" I shouted at Yoru. My cat ears and tail were suddenly there and I took off running towards Amu and Sven. I got carried away and sliced him across the face. His hand went directly from Amu's neck to his now mutilated face. I caught Amu but she was already passed out.

I ran and ran, the only thing I could do while Amu was here. I couldn't just drop her and fight. I ran down the dark hall and up the stairs and soon found myself on the roof.

I then walked to the side quickly. Could I make a jump that was eighteen stories high? Would I break my legs and drop Amu?

The door to the roof burst down and Sven emerged with his bloody face behind several other men in tuxes, every one of them pointing their guns at me. "No where to run now, alley cat." Sven said.

"Hand over the Joker now and you won't be killed painfully." Sven said mockingly. I stepped back onto the edge of the building. I looked down over my shoulder at the hard asphalt so far below.

"You're not getting Amu so you can kill her!" I shouted. "I wouldn't kill her if she'd have handed over the Lock to me." Sven replied.

I looked between the drop behind me and Sven. "Now, be a good cat and hand me that useless playing card." Sven said. Amu's eyes shot open. A golden egg came sliding out of her.

"Amu-chan!" a small voice called. "D-Dia!" Amu said, despite her pain. "Ikuto let me down! I can fight!" Amu told me. I hesitated. "But, you're arm!" I protested. She looked so determined, even though she was beaten up and looked pretty banged-up.

I nodded, giving in. She stepped down, holding her left shoulder. She picked the egg up in her hands and out hatched a small Chara with dark purplish ((Not sure)) pigtails in a revealing yellow outfit. "Amu! Remember me?" Dia asked. Amu nodded. I looked at Amu.

"Amu, you're not going to fight?!!" I shouted without meaning to.

AMU POV:

I looked at Ikuto stubbornly and snatched the Lock from his pants pocket, along with my Chara case. "Ran, Miki, Suu, come out and hold Ikuto back." I said. I knew I'd regret it, but this battle was mine.

Ikuto wouldn't be there for me forever, and I was itching to fight this bastard anyway.

"My own heart! Unlock!" I shouted. Dia and I transformed and I now had yellow wings and a yellow outfit like Dia's.

"What are you going to do with that limp arm of yours, Joker? Or did you forget about it?" Sven mocked me. "Shut up already! I'm tired of listening to your annoying voice!" I shouted. My other Charas flew over and restrained Ikuto. (How, I'll never know.) And he couldn't get past them.

"Are insane, Amu?!!" he shouted, concern growing in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head. "This is my fight, Ikuto. You won't be here to protect me all the time. Now be still so you don't go over the edge."

Yoru didn't do anything to help his master. "Traitor." Ikuto muttered under his breath. I nodded once and turned back to the entire band of men pointing their guns at me. "You know, those look like they'd hurt. Put them away, you honestly think and eighth grader would have anything to overpower you?"

They all put their guns away. Idiots! I ran towards them so quick, I could've beat Ikuto at this speed and knocked all of them out, zigg-zagging to each one. I stood among the unconscious bodies and smirk that could compete with Ikuto's.

"Then you'd be right if you did." I said darkly. "Amu, look out—nya!" Yoru shouted. I turned just in time to see Sven and then a blur. I'd been punched in the face.

I was now cornered on the edge of the building. Dia was thrown out of me and I was in my bloody uniform again. I stared helplessly at the man towering above me.

What could I do? I couldn't Chara Change because my Charas had gone into unconsciousness and Ikuto couldn't move because they still had him pinned back. What had happened? All the Charas eyes were wide and blank, except for Ikuto's. Wait…

"Yoru! Come here and Character transform with me!" I shouted. Yoru seemed confused and so did Ikuto. "Are you crazy?!" he shouted. Yoru hovered over to me.

He went into his egg. "Amu-chan's heart! Unlock!" he said. I fell into a new background that was dark-blue and took Yoru's egg. I let it dissolve into me and my hair turned midnight-blue and I wore a half shirt that was the same color and the same colored short skirt. My hair was in a ponytail and I had midnight-blue ears and a tail.

"Character transformation: Teasing Cat!" Yoru and I shouted in unison.

IKUTO POV:  
+Anime sweat drop+ "I-it actually worked?" I muttered. Amu was ready to fight now. She held her hand open at her side. "Midnight Rod!" she shouted. A blue rod was now in her hand and she clasped it around the handle. She used it like a sword and shoved it into Sven's stomach.

I wanted to help, but Amu's annoying Chara were still out of it!


	5. Chapter 5 Amu's Brutal Accident

Chapter 5. A Brutal Accident

DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

AMU POV:

Wow! I can't believe that worked! I can transform using Ikuto's Chara! Well, now I'm still in some trouble!

"You won't live long if you keep using other people's Chara." Sven said. "As a matter of fact, if you use them again, you'll die. So, you might want to come out of there for now and fight with your good arm because your own Charas are zoned out!"

I glared evilly at him. I twirled the Midnight Rod. "Blue Moon Reflection!" I shouted, blue surrounded me now and the ground turned into a thin sheet of glass-like water. I was glowing dark-blue and still looked very determined.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sven shouted, looking franticly at his feet. "You little bitch! I'll make sure you die!" But, Sven fell to the water on his back, out of it. Everything turned from the glassy water and my Charas were in their case again. Yoru came out of me and I fell to my knees immediately, grabbing my chest and breathing in hard.

"Amu!" Ikuto ran my way and helped me to stand. "Ikuto, I can't breathe." I gasped. "Come on, don't smother on me now!" he said. "I can't take in any air!" I gasped again.

"I think I'll be okay. Take me to a hospital or something…" with that, everything went black.

IKUTO POV:

It took Amu about two months to get fully better again enough to be released from the hospital and I never left the hospital room. "Amu, glad to see you back at school! Welcome to the first year of high school!" the kiddy king told her when she came back.

Amu at my school? Already?!! Well, not like it was a bad thing. I felt as though Easter wouldn't give up on killing her yet, but at least now I could keep her close.

The only disadvantage was that the kiddy king was there as well. I frequently skipped classes just to watch her. No, I'm not stalking her! I just want to keep her safe is all. If I fail a grade, oh well.

One thing I was sure of; Amu was Easter's new target and they were using her to get to me. They wanted the Lock, but who's to say they can't throw in a little torture for a traitorous alley cat while they're at it?

Amu was still getting pains in her chest and sides because of the punctured lung, but nothing the 'Cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu couldn't handle. I couldn't help but wonder though, could the normal Hinamori Amu-chan handle the pain?

She hardly talked to me anymore, partly because I kept my distance from her. I had to, I didn't want to, but it's not really up to my feelings when someone I care about is in danger.

I could see the real Amu and I could see her in pain. And a lot of it. She was outside in the courtyard reading a book when I saw her. "Ikuto?" she asked when I bolted behind the school wall. I got a look that said "busted" and walked out into her presence.

Was it just the sunlight, or were Amu's hair and eyes shining? It had to be a trick of the light. I saw her now as I never had before. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen an angel, or something." Amu joked. "You have no idea." I replied, smirking.

AMU POV:

What was wrong with Ikuto, I didn't know. But, one thing was for sure, he was avoiding me. Either that or he was stalking me, which I highly doubt he was. But something about him that day made me feel…happy. I tried talking to him at the school but he'd just pretend not to see me and walk off.

And I was so excited about going to Ikuto's school with him finally! This wasn't at all what I wanted. I adjusted my uniform's green and blue plaid short-skirt and tugged at my white shirt with my green tie around it hanging lose nervously.

"Ikuto, will you come sit for a minute? I don't care if you ignore me for the rest of my life after you answer a few things for me." I assured him. "I'm not ignoring you." Ikuto said irritably.

"Please?" I asked. Ikuto gave me a mean look. "What is it?" he snapped. I felt hurt and his words stabbed at me. "I-I just wanted to know why you hate me…Is it because I used Yoru without your permission? I'm sorry."

I tried not to cry, but the tears built any way. "Amu, don't cry," Ikuto sighed and bent down to her sitting on the bench. "I can't really be around you anymore." he said. "Why? Did I do something to offend you? If I did, I never meant it!" I said, feeling my throat tighten.

"It's not you," he said. "I hope you can understand."

I was angry and felt the rage overpower my sadness. "I-I can't believe you!" My hands clenched into fists around my book bag's handle. "I understand! Don't make it sound like it's me who's the problem here, Ikuto! Don't flatter yourself! You're nothing to me! Just a stupid alley cat, who always want my Lock! I-I hate you and I never want to set eyes on you again!" I shouted, jumping up and taking off.

I stopped half way across and bent over, putting a hand to my chest. I had jumped too fast for my breathing. "Amu! Are you all right?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him evilly over my shoulder. "What would you care?" I asked darkly. "I just might go home and kill myself tonight. I'm not the type to joke about that and you know it! One less problem for Tsukyomi Ikuto, right?! One thing's for sure, I'll never set foot on this school ground again! Never speak to me again!"

IKUTO POV:

She was gone. Best thing that ever happened in my life and she was gone for good. I stood wide-eyed as I watched her run in pain. I took in her suicide threat. She had been crying when she said it. She must have been seriously considering it.

_Amu, you're not a problem to me. _I thought, miserably walking home.

I laid my book bag on my bed and opened the window. Was she really going to kill herself? I had to find her and make sure she didn't, but, where would she go? She might be lying in some alley somewhere, doubled-over in pain from her wounds.

These thoughts were too much for me. I jumped out of my window, Yoru following.

"Are you going to Amu-chan's—nya?" Yoru asked me, trying to keep up with my fast pace of running. "I'll have to check there first, but if she's not there, I'll have to find her." I replied.

I ran until I got to Amu's house and I jumped onto her balcony, sliding the door open. I looked around at her room; empty except for furniture and the normal way it looked. The only thing missing was Amu. "She hasn't come home yet." I said. A small thud made me think different. I slid the bathroom door open to find a small box tied shut that was doing some sort of jig.

I picked the parcel up and unwrapped it from its bind and out burst Miki, Dia, Suu, and Ran. "W-why aren't you with Amu?" I asked.

"Amu-chan left us here this morning. She said she had been having a lot of pain lately and didn't want to take us to school so she put us in here." Ran replied.

"Then she hasn't been here?!" I asked. The Charas shook their heads.

I jumped out of the window and down from the balcony. I ran down the streets and I was horrified as it grew darker. Soon it was complete night.

AMU POV: (About 4 hours before; aka, right after she ran from the school.)

I felt like something was pounding into my stomach and I had to stop and throw up. Other than that, I ran on and didn't stop, not even when my legs ached and went numb.

I calmed and slowed down. I was panting. Ikuto was the jerk I thought he was when I first met him! I walked and tears streamed down my face. Was it because of Ikuto? Or was it because of my wounds? They were both such intense feelings that I couldn't tell which was worse.

The sky turned gradually pink and I still had tears in my eyes and my face was flush and tear-streaked. I sniffled softly, crossing an empty back road.

I thought it was empty, until…

I saw a bright light. Headlights! By the time I turned around to see them, they were only a few feet away. My eyes widened and my hair blew up. In a blur of white light and a searing pain, I felt many things break as the car rammed into me and I felt even more pain in my sides and stomach as I hit the road.

I coughed up blood and felt my body going cold and my own blood forming a puddle beneath my body. It hurt immensely.

I couldn't move anything. I didn't know how many bones I'd broken, but my whole body ached and burned in searing, intense pain. I couldn't breathe either; I must have punctured my lung again. It was the worst feeling to cough up blood and I did it again and again, lying on that pavement, dying. Was this really the end?

Maybe Ikuto would be better off without me. I want Ikuto to be happy and not to have to worry about me. I closed my eyes and remembered the sound of his beautiful violin playing. I couldn't breathe still and I began crying.

It hurt to cry even and blood came as much from my mouth as the water did from my eyes. And I laid there in my own blood, dying and crying.


	6. Chapter 6 Ikuto's Shattering World

Chapter 6. Ikuto's Shattering World! (DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA)

IKUTO POV:

I ran all over the city. I ran to the places I'd normally find her and act like I'd run into her, I ran down alleyways, and up the back streets, but I found nothing.

"Ikuto! I can smell the same scent of blood when Amu-chan was bleeding—nya!" Yoru said to me. I skidded to halt and grabbed him. "Which way is it coming from, Yoru?!" I asked a little meaner than I meant. "Keep going straight!" Yoru said as though I hadn't shouted.

So, Yoru hanging off my shoulder, I ran as fast as I could straight ahead. I was running down a dark alleyway filled with several trash cans and bags.

"Turn right—nya!" Yoru instructed me and I obeyed, taking a right on the next alleyway. "Left!" he instructed me.

I stopped at a dead end. "Uh—Yoru?" I said in a confused state. "Unless Amu has scaled the wall, she's not here. Would care to clear that up for me?"

Yoru looked at me. "I don't know—nya!" he said. "What was with the complicated directions then?!! 'Turn left!' and 'turn up here!' What was up with all of that and why'd you say you smelled Amu's blood?!" I shouted.

"I do smell her blood! About the directions…I don't know left from right—nya!" he said. "WHAT?!!!" I shouted, grabbing Yoru and squeezing his small body. "I-Ikuto! SHH!! You hear that?!" Yoru struggled. I released him and listened. I heard sobs!

I dropped Yoru and ran. I was too fast for him and he was left behind but I didn't care. The sobs suddenly stopped and I hear a disgusting _blech _sound accompanied by an equally stomach-turning sound of liquid spewing.

I turned a corner and saw a dark street a body spread on the pavement and someone standing over it with a large knife in hand. The knife was covered in dripping crimson blood and it was more like a sword. As I neared, I saw that it was an antique sword.

Had I just witnessed a murder? This was terrible and as I neared, I saw the body had on a white shirt with the cuffs undone and the long sleeves rolled up unevenly and a girl's uniform skirt from my school. The figure was hard to see in the dark, but it was slender and was on its stomach, hardly breathing.

I got closer and saw the person who had the knife had blue eyes and short blond hair that looked as retarded as it gets. Was that…?

"KIDDY KING?!!" I shouted. He looked up at me. "Tsukyomi Ikuto." he said. "Wh-why did you kill someone?" I was confused, completely at a loss. Should I turn him into the police? Should I just kill him myself? No, if I did that, I would be sent to jail and I'd never find Amu.

"She was already dying. Hit by a car." the kiddy king said boredly. "I don't have time for you! I have to find Amu!" I shouted. "Well, then I believe your search is over." Before I could ask what he meant, the kiddy king took off.

I could have went after him, but I took in what he'd said. My sapphire eyes widened and I looked down at the dying girl. I quickly bent down and turned her over slowly, afraid of what or who I might see.

NOOO! The kid had been right. My search was at an end. I had found Amu. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. It was a terrible sight, like my worst nightmare or something. But, it couldn't be right. Amu was just fifteen and was smiling yesterday at the school with her friend Rima. But, now…I choked and felt a lump form in my throat…now she was dead. Thanks to a car and that kid. I knew what car it had been. It was a car from Easter and the sounds I heard earlier were from Amu being stabbed through the back and coughing blood.

Amu was still just a freshman, how could she already be dead? It didn't seem possible to me at all. This couldn't be right. Easter was crashing my world before my eyes. They'd taken everything; my mother, my home, Amu. What else was left?

I picked Amu up softly and walked towards Tokyo General Hospital. Maybe she was barely alive and they could save her…I really hoped so.

**Sorry not very long. I had lots to do today, but you'll get more VERY soon. Promise! But, please comment and review. I've received some really good reviews and I'm flattered that you like it so much. Give me some ideas for what you think should happen next, okay? (I might not kill Amu off! You'll have to see.)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Mall with Ikuto

Chapter 7. The Mall

(Still don't own Shugo Chara)

IKUTO POV:

Amu had been run over because of me and I was setting all of this in my mind because it had all happened so fast.

Suddenly, Amu moved once. "A-Amu?" I asked. "Am I still alive? I couldn't see and someone came after I was hit by a car. They plunged a sword into me. I was able to roll onto my stomach because they didn't look, but it really hurts, though." she said weakly.

I didn't have the heart to tell her who that person had been. But I knew I couldn't let her go home. That would be too dangerous. "We're going to get you taken care of." I said to her.

Her cell phone rang. "Could you get that please?" she asked me. I put my hand in her pocket and pulled out a pink Blackjack phone and slid it up to answer. "Amu-chan?!!" a worried voice said on the other line. I pulled it from my bleeding ears. "It's for you." I said, regaining my hearing, handing the phone to Amu.

"Hello?" she asked, putting the phone to her ear. "Amu-chan! Are you okay?" I heard a voice on the phone. "Of course. I'm just fine and wonderful." she replied. I held in laughter.

"What? Tadase-kun? You're kidding?" Amu said. I put my head close to her phone and heard, "Don't go home, Amu-chan! Please!" The girl sounded on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, Rima-chan. I won't, okay?" Amu replied and then hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked her, though I already knew. "Tadase is the one who saw to it that I was hit by that car and he was the one who stabbed Me." she replied.

"Ikuto, what do I do? I can't go home covered in blood. And I can't stay with Rima because that would just put her in danger as well. She said he's working for Easter now." Amu said. That kid, working for Easter?!! I couldn't believe this!

"You are going to get fixed up and then you're coming with me." I said to her. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against me. She must be extremely tired.

"Yoru was able to fix your arm and your lung last time; maybe he can do it again. But, then you'd have to Character transform again." I said uncertainly. "I'll survive. I've done it hundreds of times before when I had Eru and Iru." she said.

"It won't kill her for a few more times—nya!" Yoru was suddenly there. "You swear?" I asked him. "Of course—nya!" he replied confidently. "H-hurry. I can't breathe for long." Amu said, coughing hard into her hand.

I agreed and Yoru changed with Amu long enough to heal her a little, though she still felt weak and it was still hard to breathe.

When he came out, Amu had fallen asleep in an attempt to ease the pain. She looked so nice when she was asleep.

I walked on until we came to a big house where my real father lived. I opened the door quietly and took Amu upstairs. I laid her down on the bed and sat in a chair in the corner, reading silently from a novel.

She stirred painfully in her sleep and muttered something restlessly. "Ik-uto." she mumbled. I didn't know if she was awake or what, but I stood up and walked towards the bed and covered her up.

For the rest of the night, I watched her to make sure she was okay and fell asleep in the chair next the bed.

AMU POV:

I opened my eyes to a huge room and felt loads better than I had yesterday. It looked to be pale light outside and I was in a big bed with dark-blue sheets. I looked up from my pillow and saw Ikuto in a chair with his sleeping head resting on his palm, his palm on the armrest.

He didn't look so much like a pervert when he was asleep. He actually looked…human. ((Thought she was going to say handsome? Sorry to be a spoil sport, but I gotta take it slow. Work with me here!))

He was always acting like a jerk and a tease when he was around me. He even had the nerve to yell at me yesterday. I felt a little angry but I couldn't stay mad at Ikuto for long.

Did he really save my life? Twice, even! I thought he hated my guts. What the hell was his problem?!

I sighed and got out of the bed, looking at my bloody uniform and found a note stuck to the headboard. It read:  
_Amu,_

_Didn't want to risk being slapped by changing your clothes. There's a uniform in the bathroom. Help yourself to the bath. _

_Ikuto,_

I re-read the note and looked up at the door in the corner. It was all so big in here. Even the windows reached the ceiling!

So I stood up and opened the wooden door, shutting it behind me and locking it. It was because when Ikuto was awake, he was a pervert.

I washed my hair and put the uniform from my new high school on and unbuttoned the cuffs, rolling the sleeves up unevenly. I brushed my hair until it was dry and pulled it back. It was to my waist now and I had gotten much taller. I developed more as well. Puberty was on my side. I was slim and tall now and was very developed.

I walked out of the bathroom and Ikuto was still asleep in the chair. His breath was even enough for me to know he wasn't faking it.

Did he stay up for me all night? Well, I'd better let him sleep. I bent down to his face and blushed a little.

I was about to go when I felt something grab around my waist and pull me into the chair tightly. Ikuto's eyes were open now and he held me close. "You weren't planning to leave now, were you?" he asked. I felt just as embarrassed as I had four years ago when he did this sort of thing.

He was just teasing me. I had thought that for five minutes. _He's just teasing you. Any second now, he'll start laughing at your humiliation. _

Even after ten minutes, he didn't let go. "You smell like strawberries, did you know that?" he said. "Stop teasing me already! It's getting old!" I said. "I'm not teasing you." he told me. I blushed. "Y-You're lying about that too! I know you all too well." I accused.

"Words hurt, you know." he said childishly. What was the deal? Why was he suddenly more like a fricking cat then he'd ever been? Damn you, Ikuto!

"Um—you can let go now." I said awkwardly. "What if I don't want to?" Ikuto asked. "Then I guess you won't." I said quietly. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his back and I hugged him. He didn't let go for a while.

It felt weird to think I hated someone and now I was hugging that same person. It felt…nice. I never thought about it before, but Ikuto was nice-looking and he didn't really seem to be teasing me this time.

He was so warm. I thought he was cold, but now that I was here, I realized that wasn't true. I turned a small shade of pink but it was nothing like how I used to blush.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked me. "What is it?"

"I want to know…what you think of me." Where was this coming from all of a sudden? "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, what would you say if I told you that I loved you?"

"I'd ask you if you were serious." I was trying to buy time to think. "What if I was serious and I asked you if you felt the same. What would you answer?"

"…yes," I said. "That's nice to hear." Ikuto said.

Around noon, he took me out to the mall and I looked at some stores. I was in a store called Clare's, waiting on him while he went to go get something to drink for the both of us. Was I on an actual date with Ikuto? Wait until Rima hears this!

I looked at the many racks of punk jewelry. I found an awesome bracelet that had a blue heart on it with a red and black plaid strap to go round your wrist. I was looking at it when Ikuto came back with two cups with straws in them. "Your lemonade," he said, handing me the medium sized cup. He had gotten a medium slushy. "What flavor did you get?" I asked on the bench in the mall.

"Strawberry." he replied, making me roll my eyes. "Hey, Ikuto?" I asked, looking down at my cup between my now long, slender and creamy legs. "Hmm?" Ikuto answered with his mouth on his straw. "Were you serious before?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"That all depends," he replied. "On what?" I asked him, looking at him now. "On whether you meant it yourself." he said. I felt a light blush on my face. "I meant it."

"Well, in that case, so did I." he said. "Then, why'd you shout at me?" I asked. "I did it so you'd not be around me. I was afraid you'd be targeted again. But I realized that I can't keep you away. And I don't want to." he said. I laughed a little. "What? Are you holding something out on me?" he asked, smirking. "Are you mad at me or something?" Ikuto asked.

"No! We're defiantly friends. You hurt, I hurt; you fight, I fight; you jump off a bridge, I get a paddle and a boat and save your retarded ass." I answered. Ikuto laughed. "Where'd you hear that one?" he asked. "I made it up just now." I replied, setting my cup on the floor by the bench. I wanted to be more than his friend.

"Amu, would you want to be more than friends?" he asked. Could he read minds?! It was a little scary hearing him say that. I couldn't find my voice and nodded, turning away, blushing a scarlet color.

Before I could blink, Ikuto had pulled me towards him in a tight hug. I was looking over his shoulder. I was taken aback but only for a moment.

When we left the mall, I had bought the bracelet and a few new hair ties for my hair. When we stopped outside my house, he picked me up bridal-style and jumped onto my balcony.

He hugged me tightly again and took something out of his pocket. It was a small, black box. "Here," he said, handing it to me. I looked a little confused as I opened it. I gasped; it was a black choker necklace with a midnight-blue heart on the front with a tinge of pink in it and on either side of it was a dark-blue cat paw print and the other was a pink diamond.

He took it out and hooked it around my small neck. I looked at it. "Th-thank you!" I breathed, almost speechless. "You can repay me, you know," he said. "How?" I almost dreaded the answer. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, kissing me full on the mouth.

I was a little surprised at first, but then I kissed him back. It was warm and it felt like melting.

When he was gone, I went downstairs to tell everyone a stupid story of how I fell asleep under my bed after being up late. They believed me.

I fell back onto my pillow in my pajamas and sighed. I turned over and fell asleep and dreamt of a certain alley cat.

**Please review! I need new ideas! I hope you all enjoy this so far! Thank you for reading it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Always Been There

Chapter 8. Always Been There

(Sadly, I still don't own Shugo Chara, or I'd make Tadase gay! I don't need any help doing that though.)

AMU POV:

I opened my eyes to the morning light flooding through my glass balcony door. Smiling, I remembered it was the first day of spring break and I turned over to dream again.

"Amu-chan!" I heard a small voice squeak. I opened one eye irritably to see the over-enthusiastic Ran waving her miniature pom-poms.

I glared at her for waking me again. Miki and Suu were beside her. "I thought I put you guys in a box." I said tiredly. "You did, but Ikuto let us out." Miki said.

I sighed irritably. "Well, leave me alone and let me sleep or it's back in the box for you!" I said forcefully, though it came out silly.

I turned over. "We saw you last night with Ikuto on the balcony, Amu-chan." Miki said mischievously. I glared at them. "Not a word of this to anyone, got it? Or it's in the box for a month." I said darkly.

"Amu-chan finally found which love interest she likes best!" Suu hummed. "Look! She's still wearing the necklace he gave her!" Ran cheered excitedly. "Finally Amu-chan found out who she loves!" Miki sang. "Shut up," I said dully.

"Amu-chan's in love!" they all sang together. I picked a magazine up off the floor and threw it at them but they scattered just in time. I rolled back over to attempt (*cough-fail!-cough*) to go back to sleep.

"Amu-chan's in LOVE!" they all sang again. I threw my blanket off forcefully and swung my legs off the bed in the same attitude. "That's IT!" I bellowed, grabbing all three of them in my hand tightly and grabbing my Chara case and snapping it open. I shoved them all in, closing the lid. There was a mumbling sound as I placed it on the table.

"Ah!" I breathed. "The sweet air of _silence_."

I gave up on going back to sleep and walked into my bathroom. I turned the warm water on and steam flowed with water out of the shower head. I unbuttoned my shirt and took off my pants, revealing my long, creamy legs. I let my hair down and was about to get my underwear and bra off when I saw in the mirror from the small window on the other side of the bathroom something small and blue. When I turned, something slightly a pale tan color was grabbing it and pulled it swiftly out of the way.

A burglar?! A pervert? Why in my bathroom?!!! Oh! I couldn't panic! It wasn't a good time to panic! Whatever or who ever it was had a Chara. Hold the phone…a blue Chara and a pale hand.

I became very infuriated. I walked to the window and threw it open. It was small so only my head would show. "Who's there?" I demanded, though I had a good idea of who it was.

"Ikuto Tsukyomi! I'm going to KILL you!" I shouted, shutting the window. "Is that a promise?" a voice asked me. It came from my room. "Get out of here! NOW!" I screamed. I was SO glad that mom, dad, and Ami were out for the week.

I stomped into my room. He was sitting on my bed with his arms crossed casually and smirking, his tail swinging gently behind him and his cat ears being completely still.

"I told you to get out, you peeping idiot!" I screeched. "I didn't, Yoru did but he didn't know it was your bathroom. I was on the balcony and pulled him away, thank you. And it's your fault I see you in your underwear because you came in here when you knew I was in here." he said calmly.

I paused and I blushed on my cheeks brightly. I looked down to see that I was still in my bra and underwear. I could've sworn that I put on a towel before I came out! Oh no! Ikuto was seeing me in my underwear! The last person I wanted to! Or was it the only? What am I thinking?! Why am I still standing here?!

But I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot, panicking in my head. Ikuto stood up and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He smirked and walked towards me. "Can you not walk?" he asked, getting to face level.

"Maybe I can help," He picked me up and took me into the bathroom over his shoulder and sat me down on the floor. "There." he said, closing the door behind him.

My heart slowed down from almost bursting out of my chest. What did I think he'd do? Why would he? He didn't strike me as someone to do that.

Well, he'd still seen me! That completely and totally SUCKED! Now I'd have to come up with some sort of excuse for coming out and standing there. Oh! He'd NEVER let me forget that he saw me in my underwear!

And, though it helped not at all, I just looked and saw I was in a white, lace bra! It covered but it was still considered asking for it! My underwear was normal; thank god I don't wear thongs!

I quickly pulled on a white shirt with a black blazer and a short skirt that was a dark-pink.

I brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. I opened the bathroom door, blushing scarlet again. Ikuto was on the balcony, facing out. "I-Ikuto." I said quietly. "You're still wearing the choker." he said.

"Th-thanks again." I said. I tried to act like nothing had happened, despite the urge to slap him off the side of the railing. "You're not mad, are you?" he asked. "I didn't do anything,"

"It was my fault, as usual, so don't think I'm angry with you because of my stupid mistake." I said, looking at my feet. I stood beside him now. "Boy, you've matured, haven't you?" he said. "Nice curves," he added, making the urge to slap him grow larger.

"So I've been told." I said, looking irritated and thinking of the guys at school. "Come here," Ikuto picked me up bridal style again and jumped off the side of the balcony, his ears and tail reappearing.

I looked down terrified and screamed as I grabbed around his neck. "Calm down." he said. "You're not going to fall." I knew that! I was clinging because I felt like it. But I'd never admit that to him!

I squeezed tighter as we jumped over a gap in a building. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "We're going somewhere." he replied.

I didn't bother to argue because I knew he wouldn't tell me. "Amu, you'll be sixteen this Friday, right?" he asked me. I nodded **((I might have screwed up on the age at the beginning. She was fifteen at the beginning, not 14 and now she still is 15.)) **

How the hell did he know my birthday?! Oh, well. There would be no point in asking him that either. I felt very dizzy now. I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I?

IKUTO POV:

Well, I got her birthday right. I wonder if she knows where we're going and just won't say. I jumped up and over a building in a flip, just to make her shout and grab my shoulders tighter.

I smirked and kept on jumping. Soon, we got to where I wanted. It was at the far end of town. There was a giant fountain made of white stone with an angel on it and several green trees and benches. No one else was there because my real father had built this place for my mother. He was richer than my step-father and was now working on getting Easter to shut down.

I sat Amu down carefully next to the fountain and went to a nearby bush. I took out my violin case and took out the white violin.

I got it situated and stood next to Amu. "What's going on?" she asked. "Sing, Amu. I know you can." I answered. ((Starts to play piano part for begging of Eh Zhou Ju from it started with A Kiss.))

"This is your favorite song, right?" I asked, playing the notes. Amu nodded and reluctantly, it seemed, she began to sing. ((Go to and look for Fruits Basket Eh Zhou Ju for better effect. Ignore the talking in it that's not the song.))

I played the last few notes on my violin that were meant for a piano and she stopped her angelic singing. She looked flush from lack of breath of singing. She started to breathe in more air and sat down on the fountain's side.

I put the violin back into its case and closed it. "Why do you hide your violin?" Amu asked. "Because I'm afraid it would get stolen by Easter." I replied.

AMU POV:

I was out of breath from singing and I felt the coolness from the water on my skin and it felt nice. Ikuto did something I never would have seen before; he smiled normally instead of smirking at me! I thought it was going to result in the world's end!

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine. You interest me, is all." he replied. I blushed without meaning to because I thought he was just teasing me again. But he looked at me like he never had before. His eyes were so…deep. He moved closer and held me close again.

This time, I hugged back without reluctance. I smiled without showing my teeth in case he was just teasing again. But he didn't let go. Not for at least ten minutes again.

I felt warm and it felt nice to be hugged by someone. I was comfortable, surprisingly. "Amu," he said. "Hmm?" I said, unable to speak. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. "Me, too." I said.

NORMAL POV:

Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu for a long time. She kissed him back this time, without reluctance.

AMU POV:

"I have to go home." I said, smiling. "I have to meet with Rima and Yaya." I said. "Be careful, Amu." Ikuto told me, kissing me goodbye.

I started walking away with my hands in my blazer pocket. I stopped and turned around and smiled at him. "Don't go jumping off any bridges because I don't have the money for a boat! I'll have to swim." Then I left.


	9. Chapter 9 You Don't Have to Fight alone

Chapter 9. The Lock and Key

AMU POV:

I walked down the street in the dark. "Ran! Miki! Suu!" I called. My three Chara flew towards me with a blue umbrella in their small hands. "Amu-chan! It's going to rain!—desu!" Suu called to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the umbrella and pushing it open. "Come on, get under here." I was falling in sheets and I could hardly see. "Amu-chan? Are you sure it's safe to walk out here at night by yourself? Easter is coming after you, right?" Miki asked.

"I don't think it's too dangerous." I replied, seeming to forget my twice punctured lung and getting hit by a car. The rain felt abnormal in some way. Why were there holes burning into my umbrella's top? Oh, crap that burns! I looked up. I scream as something drops through the top of my umbrella. It very hot and hits the ground. "That is NOT supposed to happen!" I gasped, trying to breathe right again.

"Amu-chan! Run for it!" Ran shouted as she looked up. I threw aside my umbrella and began taking off down the street. I could hardly see anything at all and my eyes burned. It was so cold and I could barely stand right. I ran and ran and my legs began to ache. Why was I running? Ran sounded so scared. Where were Miki, Suu, and Ran? I couldn't see anything damn it!

I couldn't stop now. Someone was after me. That much I knew. I heard shoes on the pavement behind me. I slipped into the wet mud. I sobbed loudly once and scrambled to my feet, now soaking wet. I couldn't see anymore. The world was a blur.

I turned off at what appeared to be an alley or a street, as I couldn't see I didn't know which. I just ran until someone snatched my waist and I went falling to the ground with the person. "Joker!" he shouted. It was Tadase! Oh no!

I stood up with force and was shoved into the wall. "No! Leave me alone! Leave Ikuto alone too!" I shouted. I got the feeling back into my legs and I kicked Tadase in the groin, running away from him and down further into the alley. The rain began to stop.

My hair was soaked down to my face and my clothes felt heavy with rain and mud. I gasped after I was tripped and looked up at Tadase and Kiari. They looked down at me evilly with terrifying smirks.

They began to kick me and punch me. I was helpless against two boys and I couldn't move. "Leave me alone! No! Let me go!" I screamed hoarsely. Suddenly, I screamed the first name that I could think of in this kind of situation. "IKUTO!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was still beat and I ached everywhere. "IKUTO!!" I screamed again. Suddenly, Tadase and Kiari ceased their hitting. They were lifted up and thrown into some trash cans. I looked up to my Charas and Ikuto standing above me.

"I-ku-to," I said weakly. I couldn't breathe anymore. I saw Ikuto's concerned face and saw him come down to me…then everything went black.

IKUTO POV:

I picked Amu up and turned to her Chara. "Both of them are working for Easter now. We have to get Amu somewhere safe before Easter sends out the eraser squads." I said. I then jumped up with her in my arms and trying to think straight.

I jumped gently because I could see that Amu was in pain. I couldn't believe Easter would go this far. Next time they won't hesitate to kill her. I had to get her to my father's house.

I took Amu to my father's mansion and he took care of her while I never left her side. Now she laid in a bed with an IV in her wrist and still unconsious.

I wanted to talk to her. So I just started talking. "Amu, I'm so sorry you got caught up in this. It was all my fault that you were hurt and betrayed. I can't lose you, Amu. I'm sorry if I'm just irritating you with this." I said, feeling foolish.

Amu's hand moved on top of mine. She still had her eyes closed. "It's not irritating, Ikuto. I'm glad you're concerned about me. It shows you love me as much as I do you. I want to hear your voice. But I can handle it. I brought it all on myself and I knew I would when I wanted to be with you." She said. "I was taught in the Guardians to fight and die with dignity."

"Ikuto, you don't have to fight this alone." She said weakly. "Amu," I said, taking her hands. "I love you, Amu." Amu tried to smile in her pain. "I love you too. And I want to be here for you." She said, going to sleep again.

I held onto her hand all night and I sat in a chair next her bed, laying my head beside her side as I slept as well.

**((Hey! Thanks for your reveiws! I even got a review on each chapter that said "Loved it!" Thanks to who did that. Pleas post your ideas. This was mostly Amuto fluff, but I need some good ideas and I'll choose some lucky person's! Tell me what you think should happen!))**


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayed

Chapter 10. Betrayed

AMU POV:

I opened my eyes to a bright room with a window looking out onto fountains and a green lawn with several rainbow-colored flowers. It was almost too beautiful to take in with one or two blinks.

I looked up at a long, skinny pole with a clear bag of liquid in it with a small tube coming into the underside of my wrist. I felt comfortable here. I looked back and saw blue hair next to my own.

"Morning, Ikuto," I said, turning back over, closing my eyes. They shot open again as I shouted, "IKUTO!" shooting straight up. I almost fell out of the bed and Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. "You shouldn't be too active." He said in a suductive tone. My cheeks burned with a deep red flush.

He smirked and I pulled away. He started laughing. I was flushing with an angry and annoyed look now. "I thought you got past teasing me! Why are you so irritating?" I said irritably. "Do I make you angry, Amu?" Ikuto said, getting his face close to mine. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, not able to hide the falter in my voice.

"Whatever you want." He said, making me blush deeper. Now I felt like a fricking tomato or something!! "Get away!" I screamed, shoving him into the floor. He rubbed his head as he stood. "Geese, Amu! I can't get away with having a little fun! The least you can do after I saved your ass is laugh a little for me." Ikuto said. "My ass wouldn't need saving if you hadn't taken me out to that garden today!" I said scornfully. He knew I was only kidding.

I sat up and looked around. "Where the heck am I?" I asked.

"You're at my real father's home. He was the one to fix you up again. You took a really bad beating back there." Ikuto replied. "Tell him I said thanks," I said, looking around the big room. A door was on the side, a dresser with several vases of fresh flowers and balloons on it was in front of me, two stuffed, pink and blue cats sat at the end of the bed I was in, and I was in a white nightgown.

I looked at the cats. "My dad's idea completely." Ikuto reassured. _He's so lying._ I thought.

I could tell when he was lying because he looked away from me and covered his mouth with his hand while he talked. I smirked and laid back on the pillow, turning over. I could hear Ikuto take a step closer. With my eyes closed I said, "Don't even think about it." But he ignored me and laid down next to me. He put his arms around my waist and I heard his breath even out.

I felt safe there. But I knew I couldn't stay with him longer. I carefully slid out of the bed and found my clothes and blazer folded next to the dresser. I put them on and quickly stripped my nightgown off and put them on.

Fixing my blazer's collar, I looked back at Ikuto. It felt terrible to know I couldn't see him ever again. I picked up the blue cat at the end of the bed and put it in my pocket after buckling my chara case around my small waist. I left the pink cat for him and bent down to kiss Ikuto one last time.

Then, putting my hand in my pocket, I turned around, feeling my face grow hot and burning tears form in my eyes. I scribbled down a note for him on a small piece of paper.

I made my way through the city in a confused state. I wanted to cry, to run back to the Tsukiyomis. But I was tired of running. If they wanted the Joker, they'd get her sooner or later, so I'd better let them. I opened my case and out flew my charas hesitantly.

"Amu-chan…" Ran began in an unsure tone. "I'm going to Easter. When I was there last time, they told me they'd kill Ikuto if I didn't stay away from him. That's why they were after me because I didn't obey them. I can't ever be around him again. I'm going to change into Amulet Heart when we get there." I explained.

"I know you three went to get Ikuto when I was being beaten. I didn't want you to, though I screamed his name. I don't know why I did." I admitted. I think I knew it was because he could protect me. I kept walking as I leafed through my thoughts.

I felt like nothing was real. It was all a big blur and I was just another mix of colors. My hand held onto the small, blue cat in my pocket. It made me feel braver. I was either going to die for dissobeying orders as I was punished before, I'd have to fight, or I'd be used to get Ikuto to meet his end. I prayed that I would be punished brutally or killed because I couldn't kill Ikuto.

"We'll be killed for sure, Amu-chan!" Miki said in worred tone, tears forming in her small blue eyes. "Ikuto wanted to be free of Easter and he was. They only agreed to let him go if I took his place and I did. Then they wanted me to be Joker again. I made sure he'd never find out about it, but now that looks like it's not an option anymore. He'll hate me when he reads that note."

"But, Amu-chan…we dissobeyed. I don't think Easter will forgive us easily." Suu said. I smiled at them. "You guys don't need to worry about that, okay? Let me handle Easter and they won't hurt you as long as I'm there. But, if I say run, then you listen without a single word." I told them.

IKUTO POV:

I opened my eyes when I felt Amu wasn't there. I sat up, looking around the room in alarm. On the end of the bed, in the pink cat's lap, was a small piece of paper.

I picked it up and saw that it was Amu's handwrinting. It said;

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I'm sorry. I was the one who took your place at Easter so you could be let go. I knew how much you wanted to leave but couldn't, so I helped you in the worst way I could. I betray you and that's unforrgivable. I want you to remember me, okay? I probably won't make it out alive, for not obeying orders to kill you. _

_Ikuto, I'm begging you not to go to Easter because they'll make me kill you. Please don't. I am your enemy now and my side's objective is evil. I'm a traitor, so don't care about me._

_Love you still,_

_Amu Hinamori_

**(((Sooo Sorry I didn't post sooner. Please make posotive reviews! I will post next chapter in few days. Get more reviews in!!)))**


	11. Chapter 11 Amu's Promise

Chapter 11. Amu's Promise

AMU POV:

I left the note and there was nothing else I could do that envolved Ikuto…except be ordered to kill him. That's why I hoped he'd heed my warning and stay put for once.

As I returned to Easter, I was greatly punished for my betrail. Sven ordered me to die six times. Some rubbish about how Iused a cat Chara, so, like Ikuto, I now had nine lives. Just because I kept coming back, that doesn't mean the deaths weren't painful. I was stabbed once in the breast, bled to death, came back with no wound, then I was beaten to death and came back without a scratch. Since I'd already lost two of my lives before, I only had one life left after the other six.

"Now, I hope you realize next time it will be fatal," Sven said bitterly to me as I misserably walked back into his office. "I now understand why you protected my good for nothing step son." He smiled twistedly. "I won't have anyone being soft in this facility. I'll break you of your kindness while you're here."

I was too tired to die again, so I just nodded and went upstairs. I wandered into a room that smelled like Ikuto. It was painted in white and had a double-sized bed with a dark-blue beadspread on it next to a big window that looked down onto the city.

_This must be Ikuto's old room. _I thought. I looked around and found pictures of a tall woman next to a chibi Ikuto with shoulder-length midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

I continued to look around when I opened a sliding door in the side of the wall. It had several black Cross High uniforms in it for boys and a few hoodies and jeans. I slid it closed and walked over to the window. I picked up the blue picture frame up off the window sill next to the pillow. I looked at it with wide eyes when I realized it was a picture of me leaning against the wall outside school with my arms behind my back and I was leaning on them.

I reached into my pocket and took out the stuffed blue cat and laid down, holding it to my chest as I cried silently. I felt so weak all of a sudden. My face I dug into the pillow and found it smelled of Ikuto. Of course it did, it was his. But I didn't belong here. I didn't belong in his room, in his step-father's company, plotting a way to kill him. I had no place as the Joker, and I had no place in Easter.

I wasn't good and I wasn't evill. I was just a nobody. I was someone who was too afraid to show her real self and her true feelings and I had no clue who I really was. That's why I have so many different Chara. (Who had been taken away.)

I had always just gone with what made other people satisfied. I never thought for myself. And there I'd been the entire time, thinking I was such an indepenedent person! There was nothing else I could do for Ikuto, nor him for me. I had to except the fact that, no matter where we were or what side we were on, we were enemies.

I had to be a 'good girl' and do as I was told, as Sven put it. If I got out of control or hand of them, they'd kill Ikuto. I had to get over Ikuto and play my role. My role was whatever I was assigned. And now that role was to be evil and kill and steal kids' dreams. I was part of Easter and Ikuto was out and I now had to do his work.

If I didn't forget that Ikuto and I had once been friends, I couldn't do what I was assigned. I was with Easter now, there was no way to get out of it. I'd always been too different and sealed-up to be part of the good side. So now I'd kill Ikuto if I was ordered…just like an obedient child.

IKUTO POV:

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to Easter yet, it would hurt Amu if I showed up and she had to kill me. But I couldn't leave her there to be killed. What if those sleezy guardsmen…Amu was a young and pretty girl. I felt sick to my stomach. Sven wouldn't stop any of it even if I begged him.

Although I knew Amu was hardly the helpless type, I had to get her out of there. She could survive long enough for me to come up with a plan, but not much longer than that.

I had to come up with something fast…something that would keep Amu from being hurt. "I think I've got it!" I said aloud, sitting up so suddenly that Yoru tumbled off of my chest on which he'd been thinking while lying. I'd been lying back on the roof of a house and looking at the starry sky.

"What do you have, Ikuto?—Nya!" Yoru was up in the air again as quick as he'd fallen over and was now in front of my face. "I think I know how to get Amu out of there." I said. "Yoru! Character transform!" I ordered him. "Dark Lynx!"

AMU POV:

I awoke the next morning to find myself still on Ikuto's bed with the blue cat still in my arms. My face was sticky and I groaned from it. But I had to remind myself that that's what happens when you cry yourself to sleep. I slid my long legs off the side of the bed and stood up dreadingly.

I wanted to stay in here and never come out, but I couldn't do that. I'd have to come out sooner or later. I knew Ikuto wouldn't listen to me for long. And I also knew I had to kill him no matter how I myself felt about it. If they allowed me to do it, I could make it quick and he wouldn't agonize, but I didn't want to kill him at all.

Sven always seemed one step ahead of me however I acted on a problem. I sighed and opened the door slowly, closing it in my wake. I walked down the hall and took the elevator down.

"Miss Hinamori," said the cook as I walked through the kitchen. I nodded my head at her to show I'd acknowledged her and made my way misserably to the table where a bowl of ceral waited. I didn't want anything to eat right now. I thought if I ate I'd just throw it up again anyway, so I shoved the bowl away and laid my head on the table, running my long, slender fingers through my long, pink hair frustratingly. I felt like I could just pull it out in clumps for how angry as I was.

"Miss Hinamori, the Boss says you need to build your strength up for today." The cook said to me, shoving the bowl back to me. "That can't mean anything I'm looking forward to," I muttered misserably. The cook tucked a single strand of red hair back into her hair net and looked sympathecally at me through green eyes and turned back to her work.

I slowly shoveled the ceral into my mouth with the spoon, tasting none of it. When the bowl was empty, I felt no better and just stood up, walking through the kitchen door. I couldn't think straight. Many of the guards who were about Ikuto's age groped behind me as I passed, which Ikuto used to keep from happening. Now I seemed helpless to them. That pissed me off big time, but I just ignored them.

I walked into the offive of Ikuto's demented step-father and looked terribly at him. "Good morning, Amu. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked, folding aside the paper he'd had and smiling at her twistedly.

"What's that, hardly a news paper, I suppose?" I said coldly. "It's a blueprint for Easter's bigger and better Head Quarters." Sven replied calmly. I looked away from him and turned on my heel, heading for the door. I reached for the handle and was about to turn it when Sven cleared his throat. I glared over my shoulder at him.

"Just to let you know, Ikuto's coming now. Your orders, as I am sure you've guessed, are to destroy him. You're Chara have been taken, as you are aware, and your replacement is in the usual place." He said, a trace of hidden pleasure in his sick voice. My face darkened and my eyes were covered in shadow by my bangs.

"Don't fail me, Amu." He said as I opened the door and left him without a word. I walked down the hall and into the elevator, heading for the ground floor to await my target.

I checked the 'usual place' which was a silver cabinet on the ground floor hidden behind a mirror. A black egg with a line of purple going through it was inside. I took it and held it in front of the Humpty Lock.

"My own heart, unlock!" I commanded. The egg sunk into the Lock, replacing my clothes with a black half shirt that really only covered my chest, black, tight shorts that only covered the top of my thighs, and thigh length black boots.

My hair turned purple and my eyes had an evil tint in them. My arms from my elbows down had black sleeves on them, covereing the back and palm of my hand where it linked to my fingers. I stood in the center of the comepletly empty room that looked to be made of metal and I looked at the front doors, waiting for Ikuto.

_I told you, you idiot! I told you to stay put! _I shouted in my head. The front doors burst open and Ikuto ran inside while he was charactered with Yoru, stopping dead at the sight of me.

IKUTO POV:

I looked at Amu standing in front of me all in black and she had purple hair. "Amu!" I said, half relieved, half afraid of why she just stood there. Her face darkened and her golden eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at me.

The entire room began to grow dark and filled with a black rippling of black ribbons. There were hundreds of them and they all seemed to be linked to Amu. She raised her hand and a long, black syth appeared in the palm and she grasped it.

She charged for me and I dodged and she charged again, almost cutting my side. Her eyes were shaking. She seemed to be terrified. "You don't want to kill me." I realized. Amu's eyes narrowed. "SHUT UP!! I'm over being nice to you! Now die, you worthless Alley Cat!" she screamed, trying to run me through. I jumped backwards and jumped off the wall. Amu jumped backward as well and landed into the center of the room filled with darkness.

She held the syth in front of her and the black ribbons grew thicker, sharper. They all came out from behind her and covered the dark room. They all had one target; me. I jumped aside of each one. I cut one in half and saw that it hurt Amu.

I gave up on fighting it and just swerved out of its wake as I headed for Amu. She turned and swatted at me with the REALLY sharp blade. It barely missed me and I jumped at my chance as Amu was recovering from her strike. I seized her around the waist and stomach, making her drop the syth.

She struggled to get away. "NO! Let me go! I'm your enemy!" she screamed, pulling at my arms. I wouldn't let go. "Amu, you need to realize that we can be friends or we can be enemies, but that's not for Easter to decide! It's our choice! If you want to be my enemy, I'll fight you, and I won't hold back either." I told her in a demanding voice.

"You don't want to take children's dreams! Think of the time when you used to be the one protecting those dreams! You were the shining hero who all kids looked up to and counted on for their eggs' protection! Now, we can brawl out until only one stands, but I'd much rather we be friends and get out of here together! Whatever we decide, it's not because of this company, it's because of what we chose! Got it?!"

Amu stopped stuggling as much and tears came into her eyes. "I don't want to kill you! I just wanted you to stay away from me because I was a danger to you!" she shouted. "Amu, if you want me to be against you, I'll fight. I'll fight you as any enemy I would have. You and I were taught different ways of fighting and that's how I'm able to go on. I was taught to always destroy the enemy, you were taught to fight and die with dignity. If you want to be my enemy, fight me like I am one and I'll do the same. But if you want me to be your ally, we can stop this stupid crap and get out of here alive."

Amu let up a little. "I can't do that! One of us has to die here today! I want you to kill me! I want you to fight me like I'm an enemy! Don't you get that?!" she shouted. "Amu, we're not enemies yet. If you really were, I would have destroyed you by now and you me." I said in a calm voice, still not letting her tear away.

She started crying and her pain overpowered her want to get away. She gave up and fell apart. "Remember the promise you made me. Rememeber it and you'll know why we're not enemies, Amu." I told her.

AMU POV:

I could remember when I'd promised I'd let him do what it took to protect me. That was about two years ago now. "I remember," I said. "If you're not going to kill me, Amu, you're going to have to tell me you love me again." Ikuto said.

I looked up at him and said, "I don't think that's being very fair," Then, he turned me around and kissed me full on the mouth.

I was shocked at first, but then I found myself kissing him back. I wanted to leave that terrible place.

IKUTO POV:

Around us, I could feel the darkness and black ribbons dissapearing. It was working. I kissed her more intensley and it all turned back to normal. She was wearing her personalized uniform again, and she leaned against me. I comforted her. "I feel tired." She said weakly. She felt cold and her body was turning pale.

She fainted of exauhstion and I caught her. "What's going on?!" I shouted to the person I knew was watching. I picked Amu up when a deep and sickening voice replied, "I warned her if she used someone else's Chara one more time, she'd die of it surely."

I looked at Amu and back at the ceiling where the voice came from. "I've had it with this damn place!" I shouted. I reached with one hand to my pocket and threw out a round bomb into the middle of the floor. "Amu! Live for me, okay? Promise me that!" I shouted as Amu's eyes opened. I ran to the door and threw it open, throwing Amu out. "IKUTO!" she screamed.

"Promise me that!" I shouted. Amu's eyes were filled with water and she nodded her head. "I love you!" she shouted. "I feel the same!" I called back to her as the building I was in exploded into dark, thick flames and I saw Amu's crying beautiful face diassapear in the bright explosion.

"IKUTO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**How'd you like? I'll post the last chapters soon, so keep reading! (Hint: I have a good ending so don't hate me yet, okay? If I get eighteen reveiws, I'll post next chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Gone and Back Again

Chapter 12. Gone and Back Again

NORMAL POV:

Amu was thrown back from the force of the explosion. She landed in a hard flip backwards on her neck once and then proceeded to roll over the sharp rocks onto her back. She was in shock at first, hoping she hadn't broken her neck in the fall. She then, feeling nothing was broken, scrambled up and ran to the smoke filled area that was now Easter.

She coughed and her eyes burned, but she kept running into the thick smoke, tripping over several slabs of stone. She felt herself start crying hard and she aimlessly screamed, "Ikuto!" several times at the top of her lungs.

She dug through rock with tears streaming in lines down her face. She dug until she discovered the photo of herself on the school wall and another photo of she and he that was taken in previous semester while he linked his arms around her waist and she blushed furiously, her arms tugging at his. How he'd managed to take the picture, she never knew. She picked up both photos in their frames, the one with her against the wall having a crack in the glass.

Her picture was cracked. That's how she felt now…broken. She put the pictures into her blazer and dug deeper until she found a midnight blue speck. She hurriedly dug only to find that it was the blue cat she'd brought with her.

She cried harder, sobbing into her hands. It all happened because of her.

AMU POV:

I cried and heard someone call my name. "Hinamori-san!" it called and then another voice accompanied it, "Joker!"

My eyes widened as I stood up. "Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed with tears in her eyes as all of my friends came running towards me in a hug. I realized now that when Tadase and Kiari had attacked me, they had been under control by something. That wasn't the first time she'd seen mind-control at Easter.

Kiari, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai all hugged me tightly. Tears filled my eyes as my face landed on Rima's shoulders and I began crying harshly again. "Hinamori-san, we are SO sorry! We didn't realize what we were doing!" Tadase apologized.

Kiari seemed too choked to say anything, so I forced a smile, though it hurt in my heart's present state. "It's okay," I said. But no…without Ikuto, nothing was okay.

"I-I want to…go home now." I said slowly. They all nodded and Rima supported me on her shoulder as we all went away from the rubble. This was to be known to the Guardians as The Fall of Easter.

**Friday Morning**

**(Next Day):**

AMU POV:

I haven't recovered fully from the shock of losing Ikuto just yet, but I've been re-taken as Joker by the Guardians. I smiled though it felt empty and meaningless and told everyone I was okay.

I walked to school with my 'cool and spicy' attitude once more, though my head was screaming at me for it. I shook away my thoughts of the pain and walked on down the sidewalk. I had locked my Chara in the case.

That had become something I'd been doing a lot of lately. I wanted to cry every time I thought of Ikuto. I had the blue cat in my bag and I never left it anywhere. It was a memento from Ikuto. I wished I had the pink one still…simply because they were a gift from him.

Today was my sixteenth birthday, too. I felt like this would be the worst birthday ever. My friends had arranged for a party tonight and invited a lot of people, plus Rima and Yaya and I were all staying at my place tonight afterward for a sleep over.

I know I should've been happy, but I couldn't really be. I wore the choker Ikuto had given me and I decided that my favorite flavor of slushy would be strawberry from now on. I know it sounds stupid, but it was a way for me to remember Ikuto.

I keep seeing him sitting on the bench in the mall, picking on me. Then I remembered the way he looked while he was asleep. I felt sort of…different since Ikuto wasn't there.

I was on the verge of tears when I walked beside the school wall and looked up. The pink, stuffed cat was perched on top of it and had golden, glass eyes, sitting perfectly still. Was this a dream? I shook my head and tightly closed my eyes, expecting the cat to be gone when I re-opened them. It was still there.

I blinked in my confusion. "Yo!" I turned slowly to see Ikuto standing with his bag over his right shoulder and his free hand held up in a greeting gesture at me.

"I-Ikuto?!" I asked breathlessly. This had to be a dream! Why was my mind doing this to me? "It's for real, Amu." he said.

He gave his famous smirk and stepped forward, getting to my face-length. "Still don't believe me, Amu?" he asked. He pulled me close, as if to prove a point. I realized he was truly there, alive and heading to school. "H-how did you survive the explosion?!" I asked in a confused voice.

"Cats have nine lives, remember?" he breathed into my hair. I smiled and began crying. "We-we're going to be late." I said in a blur. "Come on," he said, grabbing tight to my wrist, leading me to the school gate as I wiped my eyes with the back of my free hand.

I couldn't believe it! I was so happy! I really wasn't dreaming! It was all truly real! This would be a birthday I would always remember.

"I-Ikuto," I said timidly that afternoon. "My friends are having a party for my birthday tonight. It wouldn't be right if all my friends weren't there. So, can you come?" I said.

"I wouldn't miss it, is that Tadagay going to be there?" Ikuto asked. "Yes, but—" "I guess I can brave it out for you. But only because you asked me, okay?" Ikuto cut me off.

I smiled and began running towards the school. "It's tonight at seven! Rima's parents rented the entire amusement park out! I'll see you there." I called over my shoulder.

I smiled as I entered the hallway and I saw my friends. I felt really happy now. Nothing could ruin my mood. I had him back and he wasn't going anywhere!

Now I could really look forward to my sweet sixteen!

**((Three more chaps left! I need suggestions! I haven't gotten ONE yet! If I don't get suggestions, you won't see the special surprise Ikuto has for Amu at her birthday! OOPS!! *covers mouth with hands* Well, if you want to see what it is, post some reviews and SUGGESTIONS as well or I won't post it! *Laughs evilly*) Ikuto: You can't do that! Serena (me): Watch me! *Laughs evilly more* Amu: You have a surprise for me, Ikuto? Ikuto: *Smirks* Yeah, but thanks to this idiot, we have to wait! Serena: Watch it! I can easily turn this story into an Tadamu story instead of an Amuto! Ikuto and Amu: NO!!! Tadase: Yes!!! Serena: Damn! I thought I got rid of him! *takes out giant axe* this will only take a second! R&R please! *Chases Tadagay around with axe***


End file.
